Time What Ever Never Fades
by MattWritesStuff
Summary: Set after 308, based on the controversy over Effy and Katie, the distinction between friends and Effy/Cook relationship.
1. The Escape

Title: Time, What Ever Never Fades  
Author: xx-madness  
Type of Fic: Middleish length.  
Pairings: Effy/Cook, some JJ/Katie and Emilie/Naomi  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or settings, and I have no affiliation with Skins. If i did, the finale would have ended way differently.  
Summary: Cook and Effy were always the type of people to run away from problems. But what happens when they run headlong into them?

**"I have loved to the point of madness; That which is called madness, That which to me, is the only sensible way to love."**

part one.

_"It's just you and me babe. It's always going to be you and me."_

Those were the last words Effy heard Cook say before they entered the inevetible period of silence. Although there was a lot left unsaid, unresolved, Cook knew better than to approach the subject, and Effy wasn't really in the mood to open her mouth for anything but her cigarette and the occasional swig of vodka.

Effy cast a glance at the dashboard - it was seven in the morning, they had been driving - wordlessly - for 5 hours straight. She silently wondered if Cook was feeling hungry or tired at all, and then realised she was worrying about him - something that would suggest she actually cared for him, which was just silly. Because Cook was nobody, he used sex to get in on the big crowd but if you took that away he had nothing, and she was now an outcast, that was the only reason they were in the same vehicle, travelling towards an unknown destination.

"Pull in here." Effy ordered, her voice cracking, and a cough escaping from her throat. Cook obliged, without looking at her. They were at the side of a dirt road - entered the countryside, away from the pressure of upscale civilization, where you had to be somebody to have anything. To have anybody.

Effy leaned back in her chair, and glanced at Cook, gesturing for him to do the same. He deserved a rest. He smiled - shockingly - and nodded briefly. They slept for a few hours, not disturbing any bypassing cars, as there were none.

When Cook awoke, Effy was lying on his chest, his face was buried in her hair. He sat up and gave her a small nudge. Her eyes opened and then they were driving again, as if it had never happened.

Half an hour later, Cook spoke. "You know December is my favourite month." Effy nodded. It was a few minutes before Cook continued. "It's long, and it's dark, and the short joys like christmas, or snow, they never last. It's a lot like my life. The short joys are getting pissed and the... events that lead from that. But tyere's no point in them. They never last. December is my life Ef, but I wish it wasn't."

"If you aren't happy with your lifestyle then change it." Effy stared at him intently. "It's not difficult to change, it's just a lot of us can't be arsed."

"Is that what you want me to do?"

"I think I'd like you a lot more if you did." Effy said carefully. "But... you know you don't have to change alone. People can help."

Cook shook his head, snorted, bit his lip and then concentrated on the long stretch of road ahead of them. Effy stroken the side of his cheek briefly, then picked up a magazine from the floor and let her eyes focus on the pictures of glamour models and high fashion pieces - not really reading the words that accompanied them.

It had been so long since someone had called her that she'd forgotten what her ringtone was - until it rang at around 4PM. "Cook." Effy said. "It's Katie."

It was hard to say her name.

Cook raised an eyebrow, then reached out for Effy's phone. "May I?" Effy nodded, and so he flipped open the skinny mobile. "Katie, I don't know what the fuck you're playing at but leave Effy alone, she really does not need a bitching hate session from you right now, so fuck off will you - oh, Emily?" His face went blank. Perfectly smooth. Then it returned to an arrogant smirk again "Well, I will inform her of that, thank you very much. Don't go all CRYING on me bitch, I really don't care that your sister is in a koma."

"Katie's in a koma." Effy stated when he had hing up. It was not a question, it wasn't a cry of disbelief - it was fact. "It's my fault if she doesn't wake up."

"She brought it on herself. She was the one who attacked you, right?"

He was saying the things she wanted to hear, but really it was just smoothing over the truth, but it was exactly what she needed. "Cook. Thank you."

This time she meant it.

**That was quite fun to write, if I'm perfectly honest! In case you're wondering where I'm going with this, it's going to expand on the Cook/Ef relationship, and they do return to Bristol, and there will be very clear distinctions, there are now two gangs. There's going to be the controversy over katie, not to mention the rumors round town that will give Effy a bit of a hard time. I have lots of plans so hopefully you like it and who knows!**


	2. Confrontation

Thank you so much for the reviews! And re: coma, see, I told you there'd be a stupid mistake somewhere! Now for Chapter 2, enjoy! And hope you enjoyed the ep, allowing for the lack of Effy and Cook of course! Sorry for the eh, lack of length of this chapter.

**"I have loved to the point of madness; That which is called madness, That which to me, is the only sensible way to love."**

part two.

She was Effy, and he was Cook. Thus, Effy being Effy didn't like to ask. Cook being Cook didn't like to think.

And because of their absent minded driving, their silence and their not-give-a-shit attitudes, on the sixth day, it was a simple road sign what made them snap back into focus.

Bristol

20 miles

"So... we're almost back." his voice was dry, husky. She couldn't answer. "Who gives a fuck, ey Ef? Lets go back and tell em what we think, and live 'r own lives, right."

"Right." She gulped down the ever rising lump in her throat, and looked up at him. "Cook... Cookie. I can't go back."

He stared at her, intently, his eyes locked into hers. He had never noticed how vibrantly blue they were, and he was momentarily stunned that he had never picked up on one of the features that made Effy Effy, made her the most beautiful being he had ever come across. But he had never cared for her like this before, never felt like he had to protect her. Never wanted to. All he wanted was a shag, once upon a time, these days though - she meant something more to him."If you don't want to." he murmered. "We wont. If it hurts you to go back, I won't let you, babe."

And she smiled. It was enough of a reply for him - it meant more than a verbal 'yeah' or 'thanks' would, because her smile. It was sincere.

"But Cookie." she said a few minutes later. "it's not about how I feel about going back. We have to go back. Even if it's only for a few days, we have to show ourselves. And no," she quickly added "we won't get sucked back into that life. We'll leave again, right? Stuff college fucking education and parents and acquaintances, and people we know."

He shrugged. "Your wish, my command." it came across as a smart remark, an unwilling agreement - but he meant it, because whatever she wanted, even if it wasn't for herself, whatever she wanted, he would give her.

And then he decided he should stop with the soppy thoughts before he puked at his own mind.

Because he didn't feel like that.

Except, he did, but he shoukdn't. but yes, he did. He just wasn't one for admitting things.

"Are you going to put a shirt on today, by the way?" Effy asked. "People are giving you strange looks. Normal guys dont drive naked, evem on a warm day."

* * *

_Fuck._fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. Fuck. FUCK.

It was inevetable, they had to see them at some point - just not like that. Effy had seen them first, in a large group, all friends, how lovely - laughing and joking. Looking like they didn't have a care in the world, even though Katie's face was still fucked up. But then Cook spotted them too, and to Effy's sheer horrorm, rolled the window down and shouted "TOSSERS" in their direction.

She could feel the death stares they were casting her. She knew she should just let Cook drive on, ignore them, but she still tugged on the sleeve of his shirt, and whispered "Stop." The car came to an instant halt.

"Are ye gunna talk to 'em, Ef? Do ye wan'me to cum wif' yer?"

"No, it's fine. I'm going to go on my own. Wait for me." she cast him a quick glance. "I'll be okay, Cookie." she added and stroked his cheek - it was the only gesture she trusted herself to do.

They were standing together, in the middle of the road. Freddie, Emily, Katie, Naomi. All glaring. Death stares. She felt her face become hot under their constant scrutiny, and she tried to speak, but no words came out.

"What are you doing here, Elizabeth?" Freddie asked calmly. "Nobody wants you here, except for the police. Naomi, call them."

"Look..." she gulped. "I'm sorry, okay? It wasn't how you think... she... pulled my hair... she was on top of me and spitting on me..."

Katie stepped forward, her face furious. "You hit me on the head with a fucking ROCK. So what if I pulled your precious hair, I didn't put you in a coma!"

"And why are you trying to shift the blame onto her?" Emily interjected.

"You're just a bitch, Effy. We don't want you around here."

"Ever."

"Or Cook."

"Now, what's that about me luv'? Ye don't want to see me around, do ye Naomi?" Effy hadn't realsied that Cook had joined her side. "Well, that's fine, because Effy doesn't want to be here for any longer than she has to, and I go where Effy goes. We're a package deal, right Ef?" he looked at her. She nodded slowly, and then looked at him.

"Yeah."


	3. Four Step Programme

**"I have loved to the point of madness; That which is called madness, That which to me, is the only sensible way to love."**

part three.

"Humiliating." Effy bit her lip. "Absolutely fucking -"

"Shh." Cook interrupted her. "Shh, babe. They're all complete tossers. Fecking eejits. Don't think about 'em, alright? Just concentrate on what you have to do. Three steps."

After the encounter with their ex-friends, they had had a long talk about what they were going to do - and came to the conclusion that it would be cowardly to run, to drop out of college, so they had come up with a different plan, which only consisted of three steps. Step One, was to patch things up with JJ, who hadn't expressed any will to hang out with Freddie any longer. They needed someone on their side, and JJ was a good guy. Step two, apologise to the Fitch parents. They needed to hear it, because their daughters weren't prepared to listen. And Step Three, start afresh. Go into college with a new attitude. Disassociate themselves from any of the old crew. That would be the hardest step, but Cook was sure the death stares would stop. Sometime.  
Effy wasn't convinced by the last point.

"Actually Cook..." she began, after a moments silence. "Can we make it four steps?"

He looked at her with a confused expression. "What do you want to add?"

"End this... awkwardness between us. I know how you feel about me... and hell, I feel the same way about you. But for some reason we dont trust ourselves enough to go any further than brief touches - it's not enouch for me, Cook. I think you feel how I do, and if you do, I want us to... you know. Be together."

Effy being Effy usually didn't approach subjects like this, never in a million years. Cook knew that, so she bloody well must be suffering. He contemplated what she meant - because Cook just didn't do love, he wasn't sure how to be together. He'd never really been with anyone...

"Don't fucking overthink it, you'll give yourself a fucking brain hemmorage." she groaned.  
"Whatever." he shook his head.

That was the last thing he said on the subject. Fucking hell, he thought, he really wasn't good at expressing himself.  
He'd fucked it all up.

So, step one had been destroyed, but that was okay - he could get back into her good books. Because that's what he did, he was a charmer - not always succesful, but he'd take his chances. All Effy did was shrug, and told him to have a rest before proceeding to step two, JJ. Which was generous of her, if Effy had said 'Whatever' to a semi-heartfelt semi-confession, he probably would have sulked for a few hours. That's what was great about Effy. She didn't give a fuck, even about the things she knew, deep down, she wanted.

Step Two, thankfully, had worked out well. JJ had always been a great friend to Cook - ever since they were ten. Sure they were different. An unlikely match. Whoever had said Apples and Oranges were nothing alike, were mistaken. Because even though Cook was an Apple - hard on the outside, sometimes getting softer the further to the center you got, sometimes hard right until the core, and JJ an Orange - sometimes hard to reveal, hidden under a thick skin of stereotype, but soft all the way, unlike Cook who would put up an act for as long as he could, once you realised who JJ was underneath the third-wheel ridicule he got from people, he was a decent, honest guy.

All those differences, yet they were similar too - Apples and Oranges, both round, juicy, and belonging to the same group - fruit. JJ and Cook, both 17 year olds in college struggeling with life, and different, but equally distinct personalities just like apples were a deep red and oranges a vibrant orange.

There werent many differences between Cook and JJ, because underneath it all, Cook had a heart too.

And then it was time for step three.

Cook walked in front, JJ and Effy lingering close behind him. They hadn't ever been to the Fitch's house before, but they knew where it was. Clear, concise steps enclosed the distnace between Effy and the step she had been dreading. The revelation.

Effy wasn't looking where she was going, she had stared at nothing in particular for the whole distance, so when Cook and JJ had halted in front of a door it wasn't surprising that she walked right into them.

"Watch where you're going." JJ hissed. "You almost knocked me over."

"Why are you in such a mood?" she retorted.

"Sorry." he bit his lip. "I didn't take my meds today."

"For fucks sake JJ!" Cook groaned. "That's the last fucking thing we need."

JJ cast him an apologetic glance, then stared at the door. "So... who's gonna ring the bell?" Neither answered. He sighed, and after pressing the bell several times without response, stared knocking on the door. "Mrs Fitch... is anyone in?"

"Great, they're out, lets go!" Effy said, taking Cooks hand and trying to pull him away from the door, but it was opening, she was too late. A dark haired woman in her late thirties appeared. "Yes?" she said suspiciously.

"Mrs... Mrs Fitch?" Effy gulped. "I'm Effy. Effy Stonem."

Recognition dawned over Mrs Fitch's face. "What do you want? You've cause enough damage already." her tone was suddenly harsh. "I don't want to hear excuses -"

"No, wait, please!" Effy grabbed the door which was slowly closing. "Please... I'm not... I've just... come to apologise!" That word made Mrs Fitch stop in her tracks. Her brow furrowed for a moment.

"Apologise?"

"Yes. Because Katie and Emilie and basically nobody will listen to me. So I thought I'd come to you personally. I am deeply sorry for the hurt and physical damage I have caused Katie. I honestly don't know what came over me. I am sorry for running away from my problems. And I'm sorry for not being the friend I should have been, and the way I handled everything that led to this." she bit her lip. "I'm sorry Mrs Fitch. I hope you accept my apology and pass it on to Katie and Emilie. And... tell her I never wanted Freddie, and that I'm sorry for acting like a desperate whore and ruined her party."

That just left step 4.


End file.
